Here For You
by Crazeh People
Summary: Doo Joon hanya ingin meyakinkan Jun Hyung, bahwa ia dan yang lain nya akan selalu bersama nya. A 2JUN fiction, ini di buat karena saya juga khawatir pas denger Junhyung lagi sakit T RnR Jusyong.-
Doo Joon menghela nafas nya berat.

Akhir akhir ini Jun Hyung tampak tidak baik. Jun Hyung sakit dan dia harus mendapat kritikan saat Jun Hyung datang sebentar ke Birthday Party Joon Young. Doo Joon ingin membantu Jun Hyung, tapi Jun Hyung selalu menolak, beralasan kalau mereka punya jadwal padat yang selalu berbentrokan juga Jun Hyung yang ingin sendiri.

Dan sungguh demi apa, Doo Joon terlihat seperti orang bodoh karena sudah berdiri sekitar setengah Jam di depan pintu apartement Jun Hyung. Hal mudah jika ia ingin masuk kesana, tak perlu menunggu untuk di bukakan pintu, karena ia sendiri hafal password apartement Jun Hyung.

Grepp.

Doo Joon tersadar dari lamunan nya saat seseorang memeluk nya dengan erat.

Wangi tubuh orang yang memeluk nya terasa familiar di penciuman Doo Joon. Ini wangi tubuh Jun Hyung.

" sudah berapa lama kau berdiri di sini? Tubuh mu terasa dingin."

Doo Joon balas memeluk Jun Hyung, memeluk Jun Hyung dengan erat, mencoba mencurahkan segala kerinduan nya pada sang pemilik hati di pelukan nya.

" aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

Gumam Doo Joon di antara helaian lembut surai hitam Jun Hyung.

" ayo masuk."

Doo Joon tak rela saat Jun Hyung melepaskan pelukan mereka, tapi ia kembali tersenyum saat tangan hangat Jun Hyung menggenggam tangan nya, dan membawa Doo Joon masuk.

..

..

Hening.

Tak ada suara di antara mereka kecuali suara jarum jam yang berdetik.

Mereka berdua hanya duduk bersandar di sofa merah Jun Hyung, kembali berbagi pelukan yang tadi sempat terlepas. Doo Joon menghirup harum rambut hitam Jun Hyung, sementara Jun Hyung bersandar di dada Doo Joon, mendengarkan detak jantung Doo Joon yang berdetak teratur. Tangan kedua nya bertautan, sesekali Doo Joon meremas pelan tangan Jun Hyung yang ada di genggaman nya. Di paha Jun Hyung ada anjing nya yang kini tertidur.

Menurut Jun Hyung ini sudah sempurna. Kesederhanaan saat ini terasa sangat sempurna untuk Jun Hyung, hanya ada ia, Doo Joon dan peliharaan nya. Jun Hyung merasa bodoh karena menolak bertemu Doo Joon beberapa hari ini, beralasan ingin sendiri dulu agar mendapatkan ketenangan, padahal ia tahu, bahwa ketenangan nya adalah saat Doo Joon berada di samping nya.

Jun Hyung menutup mata nya saat tangan besar Doo Joon mengusap pipi nya.

" jangan seperti ini lagi, jangan menyendiri lagi, aku dan yang lain ada untuk mu."

Jun Hyung menatap dalam kemata Doo Joon, mencoba menyelami mata Doo Joon yang penuh akan ketenangan dan kenyamanan untuk nya. Ucapan Doo Joon begitu menenangkan, Seakan menjadi obat dari kecemasan Jun Hyung akhir akhir ini karena skandal nya.

Doo Joon mengecup bibir Jun Hyung, hanya sebentar, tapi dapat membuat jantung kedua nya bekerja gila gilaan.

" aku hanya takut."

Gumaman Jun Hyung memang singkat, tapi Doo Joon tahu apa yang di maksud dari tiga suku kata yang di ucapkan Jun Hyung.

" kau harus ingat bahwa aku, keluargamu, B2ST, Agensi dan Fans akan selalu ada untuk mu, jadi tenang lah."

..

..

Dan mereka berdua berakhir di ranjang Jun Hyung.

Doo Joon bersandar pada Dashboard ranjang di kamar Jun Hyung, hanya memakai celana nya, atasan nya tidak ia pakai kembali, dengan kacamata baca bertengger indah di hidung nya, tak lupa juga buku yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Sedangkan Jun Hyung berbaring di samping nya, dengan selimut yang menyelimuti nya sampai sebatas dagu, menatap Doo Joon yang sedang asyik membaca.

" yang lain bagaimana?"

Tanya Jun Hyung dengan suara nya yang sedikit serak. Doo Joon menutup buku nya, tangan nya mengelus rambut hitam Jun Hyung pelan.

" yang lain khawatir padamu, tentu saja. Tapi aku sudah memberi pesan pada mereka bahwa kau sudah baik baik saja sekarang."

Jawab Doo Joon, mengecup kelopak mata Jun Hyung yang membuat Jun Hyung lantas menutup kedua matanya, menikmati perlakuan Doo Joon.

" aku lelah."

Gumam Jun Hyung, Doo Joon meringis mendengar suara Jun Hyung yang seperti akan habis.

" lain kali jangan menjerit, cukup mendesah."

Dan Doo Joon hanya bisa tertawa –sedikit meringis- saat Jun Hyung memukul perutnya dengan keras.

" oke oke, pukulan mu mulai terasa sakit, lebih baik kita tidur sekarang."

Dan Jun Hyung berhenti memukuli perut Doo Joon –karena kedua tangan nya di kunci oleh tangan Doo Joon-.

" Good night, Love."

Gumam Doo Joon, mengecup kening Jun Hyung lalu memeluk nya. Dan mereka tidur dengan nyenyak. Doo Joon sudah tak khawatir lagi, dan Jun Hyung sudah tidak ketakutan lagi.

..

END

..

Fict ini Craz buat karena yeah, Craz kangen 2Jun Moment, juga karena Craz khawatir ama Jun Hyung juga yang baru di landa masalah. Dan juga karena sungguh demi apa, Couple 2Jun ini bener bener ngga terlalu banyak yang minat dan ngga banyak ff nya dif fn, ghost, ngga tahan Craz greget jadi deh ngetik ini di sela sela kesibukan ujian Praktek :'

Hope u like it

Yang baca jangan lupa review sayang~


End file.
